


Ein perfekter Morgen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Soooooo Much Fluff :-D, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Der Morgen nach ihrem ersten Mal.





	Ein perfekter Morgen

Franz wachte auf, ließ die Augen aber noch einen kurzen Moment geschlossen, und lächelte. Kein Wecker, kein Stress, sie hatten heute frei, Ivo atmete warm gegen seinen Hals. Herrlich.

Nach einigen Minuten schlug er die Augen auf, drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, stützte sich auf seinen Arm ab, und betrachtete glücklich und verliebt seinen schlafenden Freund.

Gestern Abend hatten sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen, nach fast sechs Wochen. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er davor einige kleine Bedenken gehabt, sie waren ja nicht mehr die Jüngsten und so, und bisher hatte er ausschließlich mit Frauen Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt.  
Seine Mundwinkel schossen nach oben und ihm wurde ein bisschen warm. Schön war es gewesen, auch wenn die ein oder andere Körperstelle ein wenig geknackt hatte zwischendurch, und na ja, das Ende war vielleicht etwas schnell ... gekommen, aber das war nicht so schlimm.  
Er seufzte leise. Sehr schön war es gewesen.

Oh, Ivo bewegte den Kopf, öffnete ebenfalls die Augen, und gähnte erst einmal ausgiebig.

„Guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen, Franz.“ Ivo verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Na ja, ich habe leichten ... Muskelkater.“

„Oh.“ Er konnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ivo lachte leise. „Sonst geht’s mir aber sehr gut gerade.“

„Na, zum Glück. Mir auch.“ Er griff nach Ivos Hand und drückte sie. „Ich ziehe mich jetzt schnell an und besorge uns dann ein paar Semmeln, okay?“

„Okay, prima.“ Ivo gab ihm ein kleines Busserl auf den Mund.

Er schob die Decke beiseite und setzte sich auf.

„Franz?“

„Ja?“

Ivo strahlte. „Volim te.“

Er strahlte zurück. „Ich dich auch.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube, was Ivo da sagt, muss ich nicht übersetzen. ;-) Es wird ungefähr „Wolim tä” ausgesprochen. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Ich freue mich als Halbkroatin immer, wenn Ivo etwas Kroatisch in den Folgen spricht, schlacker aber auch schon mal ein bisschen mit den Ohren. :-D In irgendeiner Folge begrüßt er einen alten Bekannten (glaube ich) mit „Stari kurac” und das heißt wörtlich übersetzt „Alter Schwanz” ...


End file.
